If Only I Could Escape
by Skyscrapers
Summary: Aku pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan, atau segala yang kuinginkan untuk dapat hidup, hanya jika aku dapat melarikan diri dari semuanya ini. Tapi entahlah, mungkin ada rencana lain di balik semuanya ini. Aku harap begitu../Chap 1 update!/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

If Only I Could Escape

A Bleach Fanfiction by Skyscrapers

Disclaimer by Tite Kubo

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Aku rela.."

.

.

.

"Cih. Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan setia."

.

.

.

"Mengapa harus seperti ini, Kami-sama? Aku tidak sanggup.."

.

.

.

"Ya, dia berbeda."

.

.

.

"Kemana dia?"

.

.

.

"Jika aku bisa memilih.. Aku akan meninggalkannya. Tapi mengapa di sini rasanya sakit?"

.

.

.

"Apa lebihnya dia? Tinggalkan saja dia, dan aku berjanji akan melayanimu hingga kau puas.."

.

.

.

"Beraninya kau! Brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Aaaaah! Hentikan!"

.

.

.

Main characters:

Ichigo Kurosaki

Rukia Kuchiki

Nelliel T.O

Kaien Shiba

Others:

Byakuya Kuchiki

Hisana Kuchiki

Isshin Kurosaki

Misaki Kurosaki

and others..

Rate: M

Bagaimana dengan fict ini? Lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung pada reviewers semua. Jadi mohon kerja samanya untuk mereview yaaa.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Rukia POV

Hari itu adalah hari dimana kehidupanku berubah selamanya.

Awalnya hari itu semua berlangsung seperti biasa. Aku bangun sekitar pukul enam pagi kemudian mandi dan memasak sarapan. Ya, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk melakukan semua ini sendiri sebab biasanya Hisana nee-san dan Byakuya nii-sama telah pergi bekerja setiap kali aku bangun pagi. Mereka memang harus bekerja ekstra keras di restaurant mereka untuk menutupi utang-utang yang menumpuk selama beberapa tahun ini. Aku sendiri tak mengerti, kapan dan mengapa mereka meminjam uang kepada lembaga-lembaga yang menuntut pengembalian bunga besar. Entahlah, mungkin karena nominal uang yang diberikan cukup besar. Ya..tetapi karena aku adalah bagian dari keluarga, apalagi tinggal bersama mereka di sini, aku pun merasa harus membantu melunasi utang-utang itu. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di sebuah cafe milik sahabatku, Schiffer Orihime. Dia sungguh sahabat yang sangat baik. Saat dia mengetahui tentang masalah keluargaku, dia memberikan gaji bulananku yang lebih banyak daripada pelayan-pelayan yang lain. Tentu saja aku menolaknya dengan keras. Tetapi dia tetap memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Selain itu, dia dan suaminya, Ulquiorra Schiffer, sering sekali mentraktirku makan siang bersama saat mereka mengetahui aku sering tidak makan siang untuk menghemat biaya pengeluaranku. Sungguh, sekali lagi aku katakan, aku menolak dengan keras semuanya ini, sebab aku sangat benci terlihat lemah di hadapan semua orang namun pasangan suami istri muda ini tak pernah menyerah untuk mematahkan keras kepalaku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah saja pada kebaikan hati mereka.

Di kampus pada hari itu semuanya juga berjalan baik-baik saja, seperti biasa. Aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai terbaik di salah satu ujian akademik kampus. Yeah, aku memang salah satu murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas tempat aku berkuliah. Itulah sebabnya banyak yang menjulukiku mahasiswa tercerdas di kampus ini, meski aku tak terlalu peduli. Aku hanya ingin meraih cita-citaku setinggi mungkin dan dapat memperbaiki kehidupan keluargaku.

Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sangat baik di kampus. Namanya Shiba Kaien. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti aku. Setiap nasehat dan saran yang diberikan padaku selalu adalah yang terbaik buatku. Sudah begitu banyak bantuan yang dia berikan melalui kata-katanya-sering kujuluki proverbs sebab selalu terdengar bijak-yang menjalani berbagai persoalan di kampus. Selain dari keluargaku, Kaien adalah orang kedua terpenting dalam hidupku.

Hari itu, aku dan Kaien menghabiskan istirahat dengan berbagi cerita dan makan siang seperti biasa. Dia juga yang mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Aku memang tidak mau bersandar pada orang lain, namun Kaien berkata kepadaku bahwa dia akan sangat sakit hati bila aku menolak tawarannya, karena itu aku menerimanya.

Tetapi yang berbeda dari hari itu adalah apa yang kuhadapi setelah pulang dari kampus.

Aku heran melihat beberapa sepatu di depan pintu rumah. Apa nee-san dan nii-sama sudah pulang? Biasanya juga mereka masih penasaranku bertambah saat aku masuk ke rumah. Di ruang tamu, kulihat nee-san dan nii-sama yang ternyata sudah pulang. Wajah mereka menunduk, terlihat gelisah. Jantungku segera berdetak cemas, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kami. Aku tidak mampu membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Rukia!"

Aku terkesiap kaget saat nee-san melihatku, dan tiba-tiba saja menyergapku dalam pelukannya. Tubuhku oleng, nyaris terjatuh, sebelum aku mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhku. Kudengar isakan tangis yang tertahan dari nee-san. Hei, ada apa ini?

"Ada apa ini, nee-san?"

Baru saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku menyadari ada 2 orang, pria dan wanita, yang sepertinya adalah pasangan suami istri. Yang wanita, berambut orange panjang bergelombang dan berperawakan anggun, tersenyum tipis sambil melihatku. Aku merasa canggung sedikit, sebelum membalas senyumannya. Yang pria, suaminya memiliki rambut hitam, berperawakan tinggi dan tegap namun wajahnya terlihat ramah.

"Rukia, kakakmu ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kali ini nii-sama yang bersuara. Wajahnya tetap dingin memang seperti biasa, tapi mengapa matanya menyiratkan emosi yang seperti..terluka?

Tiba-tiba rasa penasaranku bertumbuh begitu pesat. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku harus tahu. Aku. Harus. Mengetahuinya. Sekarang.

Nee-san membawaku ke kamarku. Dia mengunci pintu kamar, kemudian menghampiri aku yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur, menunggu penjelasannya.

"Ruki-"

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, nee-san?"

Rasa penasaran memuncak di kepalaku, membuat aku tanpa sengaja menyela ucapan nee-san. Nee-san terdiam sejenak, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Entah dari mana nee-san harus menjelaskannya, Ruki-chan," ujar nee-san lirih.

"Siapa kedua orang tamu tadi?"

"Me-mereka.."

"Siapa?"

"Mereka..adalah calon mertuamu."

"Apa? Ca-calon mertua?"

Segala bayangan berkelebat dengan cepat di pikiranku. Calon mertua? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti..

"Maafkan kami, Ruki-chan," lanjut nee-san. "Ini semua karena utang-utang kami telah sampai ke batas pembayaran, tapi.. Kami tak sanggup melunasinya.."

Kali ini nee-san kembali menangis. Aku yang masih belum mengerti maksud ucapan nee-san hanya termenung.

"Jadi?"

"Mereka itu Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Misaki. Mereka.. Salah satu kolega bisnis kita. Mereka akan melunasi utang keluarga kita jika.. Jika Ruki-chan mau menikah dengan anak mereka.."

Menikah? Dengan anak mereka.. Berarti..

Seketika itu juga aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar.

"Maafkan nee-san, Rukia-chan.." Nee-san kembali menarikku dalam saat itu bahkan tanganku terlalu berat terangkat untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Ruki-chan.." Nee-san melepaskan pelukannya. "Tak apa Ruki-chan. Bila Ruki-chan tidak mau menikah dengan anak mereka, katakan saja. Ini menyangkut masa depanmu, ne? Kami tidak mau merusak rencana masa depanmu bila kau telah mencintai orang lain. Kami tidak akan memaksa Rukia-chan," kata Nee-san lirih.

Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membayangkan bila mereka tidak melunasi utang-utang itu. Hisana nee-san..dan Byakuya nii-sama.. Mereka akan dipenjara. Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi." Aku menyuarakan pikiranku. "Tidak apa-apa, nee-san. Aku rela.." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Aku rela.. Menikah dengan orang itu. Tidak apa-apa, jika itu berarti kita akan bebas dari lilitan utang," kataku sambil tersenyum. Meski aku yakin pasti akan terlihat seperti senyuman paksa.

"Ruki-"

Aku segera bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan ucapan nee-san yang kali ini sengaja kupotong.

"Tidak apa-apa nee-san. Jangan merasa tidak enak begitu. Ini semua aku lakukan dengan kerelaan hati kok. Ngomong-ngomong, pembicaraan kita sudah selesai kan? Ayo, kita keluar. Kita harus bertemu dengan mereka kan?" ajakku. Nee-san terlihat bingung, namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia lega.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar.."

Kami keluar dari kamarku ketika aku mendengar suara ramai di ruang keluarga. Kurosaki Misaki menyambut kedatangan kami dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Rukia-chan.. Akhirnya kau keluar juga."

Aku memaksa senyum dari bibirku. Kulihat nii-sama yang menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, meski aku menyadari ada tatapan cemas dan curiga dari matanya. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan senyum tulusku. Aku rela melakukan semua ini demi kebahagiaan kalian..

"Rukia-chan.." Nyonya Kurosaki itu menarik tanganku dengan lembut, lalu melanjutkan,"Perkenalkan, ini Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mataku yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai menengadah, menatap seorang pria yang berdiri di depanku. Mataku menyipit saat melihat rambut orange cerahnya, lalu mengarahkan mataku ke wajahnya.

Ini dia calon suamiku. Kurosaki Ichigo.

TBC

Author's corner:

Hai, minna. Akhirnya chapter 1 diupdate juga, hehe. Oiya, next chap akan jadi Ichigo POV, lalu chapter 3 akan menceritakan kehidupan selanjutnya antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Sedikit info, ichigo di sini adalah seseorang yang agak 'kasar'. Oiya, makasih ya buat yang udh review sebelumnya, buat Loly-chan, hoshichan, dan Kurosaki Resta, I'm so appreciate for your reviews! Ini udah lanjut, hehe.. Saya akan update cepet kalau kalian review terus, hahahah #plak

Mohon reviewnya yaaahhhhh :*


End file.
